


Were does it come from, All This Hatred ?

by MozartKing



Category: Mississippi Burning (1988)
Genre: Gen, Language, Racist Language, Segregation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Nobody knew why Mississippi was the way it was. People knew Mississippi was one of those states that killed African Americans and others because of Jim Crow and the Ku Klux Klan, but never knew why they killed people just by the color of their skin or killing people who try to help African Americans.
Kudos: 1





	Were does it come from, All This Hatred ?

When Alan Ward first stepped up to the poll to help with the case on the missing civil activists workers, he thought it was going to be an easy case, one that would take a few days with interviewing people around the time the murders took place and the time it took when they got their. But what he never thought would happen, was how harder it was to interview people who would become a target and get lynched, because of what white people called, "a snitch." Rupert Anderson knew what was coming, he grew up in Mississippi, he was a poor white man that didn't have anything, and when his father got it he would blow it off and kill a damn mule because it annoyed the hell out of him. He knew Jim Crow more than Ward could give in, and knew how hard it is to talk and listen to an African American, even if they would ask a simple question, "yes, or no answer."

"Where does it come from, all this hatred?" questioned Ward, he looked at the photos of African Americans getting lynched up in a damn tree and seeing them hosed in the streets. It made him sick by the way the men just smiled in the fucking picture and not carring for what happens to the family of the black boy who was strung up. "It's the way life is Ward, that's the Mississippi way and it has been that way ever since," said Anderson, taking the photo from Ward and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Is comedy the only thing you're good at, or is it your violence that makes it better, Mr. Anderson?" said Ward looking at his partner and seeing Anderson say nothing but grin, "both, but I would think of it as teasing. Unlike you who wastes our time askin folks who done what and making folks targets for the Klan" said Anderson. Ward wanted to smack that grin off his fucking face, he didn't know how people like Anderson dealt with the segregation, he didn't know how to deal with it "could I ask you something, Mr. Anderson?" "I'm all ears" said Anderson.

Ward put the photos away, "how do you deal with it, everytime we go in somewhere that has a racist bigot, or a sign that says 'No Niggers Allowed' how do you deal with the hate of one's skin tone?" questioned Ward. Anderson put the sandwich down and got a chair, "let me tell ya this son, and I'm gonna say it once. You never can deal with it, you never go anywhere without seeing the words Nigger posted on the walls of a fucking liquor store, or seeing bigots screaming 'Niggers go back to were you came from.' You never escape from it. I grew up in Mississippi where I saw plenty of those and seeing men dress in fucking ghost rags and seeing them shout nasty things, I've seen blacks being thrown from windows and lynched. I was raised with others and hatred towards others. The only way you can deal with the hate, is if you are born with it, and around it. And can never, ever escape it. Not once or twice, NEVER" Ward looked at Anderson, "now does that answer your question, Mr. Ward?" asked Anderson, "yes sir, Mr. Anderson" said Ward, looking back at the pictures.

A Klan meeting was tonight. While it happened, Ward had ordered some of the FBI agents to come, just in case it became antsy. "what do you think Mr. Ward, seeing what some Mississippians can grow into?!" shouted Anderson, looking with the rest of the FBI agents. The agents had faces of horror or just plan disgust for how much the Klan loves, "Your better at this then I am, what are they planning for tonight?" questioned Ward, wandering what the Ku Klux Klan had in mind

"You see that man in red, boys!?" shouted Anderson pointing to the man with the mic, "That man right there is Clayton Townley, head businessman and head of the White Knights of the Ku Klux Klan." Everyone looked, "alright, I want some agents to get a look up on Mr. Townley, while Mr. Anderson and I stay here and see what else happens" said Ward, looking at Agent Bird, who nodded and had his team go back to the quarters where the FBI was stationed.

"I want a photographer over there and get as many pictures as you can, alright?!" said Ward, looking at Anderson, "you do that, we might become head targets for the Klan by tomorrow morning," "I know what I am doing Mr. Anderson" said Ward walking down, closer to the meeting.

They stood in the back, luckily it was dark out, or else they might have been seen by Frank Bailey and Clinton Pell, "so explain what he means by some of the words" said Ward. Anderson looked and remembered Ward wasn't accustomed to the Ku Klux Klan, or the way of life that they had with the words, “they’re telling folks how blacks are dirty little monkeys, saying that Jews are unwanted and get rid of God shit. But the rest is about homos and how they’re dirty scrub bags that is followed in the bible that man shall not fall with man!” shouted Anderson, everyone that was involved with the Klan didn’t hear but one little boy that turned around shouted words that made Ward look.

“All these Niggers are causing the trouble that we have here, we was happy with the way of life until these outsiders decided to question and make a mock of this great Mississippian nation. I am with y’all, and we are alike. We must have clean babies and not dirty carpet baggers with Jew blood!” shouted Townley who had the crowd roaring words and shouting ‘get rid of them Niggers’ or ‘sweep them out’

Anderson saw Ward get fed up, “still think you belong here?!” said Anderson. Ward saw Pell and Bailey notice them and walk over to them, “let’s get back, I think I’ve had enough” said Ward. As they walked to the car, they saw people cheer and scream. A young African American was lynched up while shaking her nerve muscles, and the leader of the White Knights cheer with them. The photographer put his camera down and walked back to his own care and drove behind Ward’s car.  
On there back to the motel, Anderson drove this time. Knowing that Ward couldn’t concentrate and seeing him sick to his stomach. The way they acted, how he could still see the African American being held and strung up.

“Where does it come from, all this hatred?” questioned Ward to himself.


End file.
